keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Kumomo
Kumomo (クモモ) is a fan-character in the series [http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Keroro_Gunso Keroro gunso]. She is a Private (一等兵, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Private_%28rank%29 Ittōhei]) and Gamma Planetary System, 58th Planet, Space Invasion Army Special Criminal Investigation Platoon Pilot (機長, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aviator Kichou]) Character Kumomo is a fighter pilot from the planet Keron, and owner of her very own ship, #989 (Wordplay= Kyohaku: Star) of the Gamma Planetary System. Her platoon was sent to capture Hishushu's gang, a group of pirates that had stolen military weapons. Their chase lead to a heated battle just above the Earth. Eventually, after both ships received heavy damage, Earth's gravity pulled them in. Upon crashing on Earth, and losing her teammates in the process, she met and befriended a human girl named Astrid Gainnes. Astrid offered Kumomo refuge while she found her comrades and fixed her ship to return to space. Because of Kumomo’s strong friendship with Astrid she then decides to name the reconstructed ship Astro. She likes truth, hidden Causes, being involved, work that is meaningful, being Persuasive, aviation, stars, and durian Fruit. She dislikes being given only surface data, taken advantage of, demeaning jobs, shallow relationships, flattery and flattering, bugs, being interrupted while fixing her ship and whoever breaks her ship’s rules. Personality Kumomo has a positive outlook on life, is full of enterprise, energy, versatility, adventurous and eagerness to extend her experience beyond the physically familiar. She enjoys traveling and exploration, more so because her mind is constantly open to new dimensions of thought. She is ambitious and optimistic, and continues to be so even when hopes are dashed. Her strongly idealistic nature can also suffer many disappointments without being affected. Kumomo is honorable, honest, trustworthy, truthful, generous, and sincere, with a passion for justice. She is usually on the side of the underdog in society and will fight for any cause he believes to be just, and is prepared to be rebellious. She balances loyalty with independence. Statistics Blood type: B Appearance Kumomo is a slate blue Keronian resembling a tadpole. Her slanted eyes hold golden like orbs with small black pupils. Her navy blue hat, though somewhat similar to the standard Keronian headgear, can be distinguished by a long tail like extension that falls from the back, and ends in a thin swirl that barely touches the ground. Her symbol is a circle with a smaller one in its center. Four lines extend from the outer circle, each pointing in a different direction (North, South, East and West). Each line ends with a triangle that point to the center of the emblem. Her hat flaps, as well as her tail, seem to have been punctured. History After crash landing on Earth Kumomo kept her ship hidden under trees and bushes around the area it broke down. While patrolling the area in search for her comrades she was saved from being run over by a vehicle, her savior being a pekoponji known as Astrid Gainnes. The pekoponji female offered Kumomo shelter while she recovered her lost companions and fixed her ship; her home being the perfect hideout since it also doubles as her brother’s car shop. The first few weeks Astrid hid Kumomo’s existence from her older brother, Kheled. Still he eventually found out after discovering who had been stealing his parts and tools from his shop. After learning about Kumomo and the rest of the missing crew he agrees to let them stay, even offering to hide the ship in his own shop. Childhood Even as a child Kumomo dreamed of flying toward the stars. She had built a tree house in order to be closer to them, a project that had started with her father but after he left she decided to finish it by herself. Kumomo has a sense of responsibility toward her younger brother since she often used to fend bullies off of him because of the small stature he used to possess. As a young Keronian she studied at school, where she met and befriended Jeriri (the brooding loner) and Biankiki (the overly cheerful child). It was here she also met Sairiri (the transfer student) and Beroro (the class genius). At the time Kumomo and Sairiri were in a constant rivalry that got them in numerous, often dangerous, adventures. As they grew, so did the friendship between them, thus eventually forming Beroro’s Platoon. However, the rivalry between Kumomo and Sairiri still continues. Weaknesses Kumomo has a big sister dilemma where she can become over protective of her friends and comrades, which can get her in many uncomfortable situations. Another is that she can never deny a dare, going to great lengths to show others that she can, even if she herself knows she cannot. Kumomo also has a great weakness for her ship, being severely jealous with it to the extent of calling it her baby. She has an elaborate set of rules for being on or even around the ship and should anyone break them, regardless of whom, would suffer her ferocious wrath. Additionally, she’s a horrible cook. Relationships Platoon Jeriri (Jeriri-san): Platoon’s Ninja Assassin, scout and the ship’s Navigator as well as Kumomo’s Childhood Friend. Second Class Private Biankiki '(Biankiki-chan): Platoon’s Botanist and Medic, the ship’s Second Navigator and Cook. '''Corporal Sairiri '(Baka, Warabechild): Platoon’s Second in Command, Combat Specialist, the ship’s Gunner as well as Kumomo’s Childhood Friend and Friendly Rival. '''Lieutenant Beroro (Shoui-san, Beroro-san): Platoon’s Leader, Ship's Captain and Weapons Specialist. Hishushu's Gang Hishushu (Nusuttothief, Hishushu-kun): Criminal Pirate who specializes in poisons. He bears a Dagger like Emblem on his stomach {Which Signifies Poison}. Kumomo hates his cocky attitude, and that he seems to not take her seriously. Pekoponji Astrid Gainnes: Friend and ally, she saved and harbored Kumomo in her home until she could find a way back to space. Kheled Gainnes: Astrid’s legal guardian, older brother and only family left; Also Kumomo’s friend and ally, offering to harbor Kumomo, her comrades and her ship in his Shop and home, Gainnes Enterprises. Hobbies Though Kumomo’s main goal is to fix her ship and catch Hishushu's gang, she likes to take a break from it at times and read fantasy adventure novels, her favorite ones being from the Enchanted Crowd series. The series also has a card game, which she becomes engrossed with and desperately searches to collect the rarest of cards. She also enjoys stargazing as well as heading toward the nearest airport to watch planes take off. Facts *Kumomo’s name comes from the word "雲" Kumo meaning cloud. *Kumomo speaks in first person. *She says a repeating “kumokumokumo” (クモクモクモ) when resonating. *According to Diderot's Encyclopedia Kumomo's symbol meant air for the chemists in eighteenth century France. External Links Owners DeviantArt Page Kumomo's Sign Category:Characters Category:Keronians